1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! Also see- ''About the Wiki.'' The idea Hello and welcome to the Wiki! Were you ever turned on by the Cuban Missile Crisis, Checkpoint Charlie, Exercise Reforger, Sputnik or the Berlin Wall? Here is a wiki devoted to the Cold War era! Our mission is to provide a state of the art, up-to-date wiki on all that deals with the Cold War that anyone can edit if they want to! So, turn on your AN/PRC-77 Portable Transceiver, get an account at Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW), activate your radar, load your M16, peer over the Inner German Border, order Ordine Nuovo to crush the GRU and KGB spy rings in NATO, phone the White House, prime the ACLMs and fire your Davy Crockett Weapon System at the Symbionese Liberation Army's symbolic Collective farm before they steal our Fouga CM.170 Magisters and loot the base! The factual data base You can swat up on your Cold War knowledge by Visiting topics like- Tu 160 bombers, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base, the Swiss National Redoubt, Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft, Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1, Ekranoplans, Treaties, outer space, radome, MiG-17, the 1970 Polish protests, FMA IA 58 Pucará, Fiat G.91, Black Liberation Army (BLA), Soviet AgitProps, CND, Prospero, Voyager 1, Lockheed Corporation, Lockheed X-17, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-7 "Flying Stove Pipe", the atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ and Sputnik on their own entry pages now! Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! Watch some Awesome Videos, fly around with some Ekranoplan, and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. Do you think your being watched, if so see: Zenit 2, GRU, radar, KGB and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! Heard about the 1968 Polish political crisis and 1970 Polish protests yet? Well, hear it is! Planned map games (currently on hold) See- Map games This (currently on hold) game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which Several unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses.It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991 . Game play occurs 3 years after the marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? There are a couple of other part made lesser games (currently on hold). I have added several fictitious background pages like-The 'renewed' GDR in the hope I could both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 43 years old so I remember Gorby, Yuri Andropov and Konstantin Chernenko) and to help point out some lesser OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. There are also factual pages like the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010), Soviet Social Apparatus, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-17, RAF Croughton, radar, radome, Disasters and and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base. *Map game rules *Map Games *Cold War 1947 game *Map game rules *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *Alternate 1978 map game -1 *Red Dawn map game *A world of atomic ashes map game *War algorithm table *A war algo idea. Some interesting pages It is an ongoing project, so will be a slow and sum-what erratic process. It is a labour of love and I hope to add more to it whenever I can. Hopefully, I will make it as complete as I can, one day. ''Start reading here! #A good starting point! ''Pages coming soon! #F-19A Specter #Soko J-22 Orao #Soko J-20 Kraguj #Soko G-2 Galeb #Oil sands #Oil shales #Hiller Flying Platform #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #RAF Upavon #RAF Spadeadam #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #The WTC #Canadair CL-84 "Dynavert" #Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW) #Air-ground radiotelephone service #Air phone #AirFone #Aircell #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #RAF Upavon #RAF Spadeadam #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Atomic\nuclear war #A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Blue Streak #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #Flying Scotsman #Provisional IRA #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #RAF Upavon #RAF Spadeadam #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Atomic\nuclear war #A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Woomera Test Range #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Blue Streak #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #The "Glow in the Dark" battalions #BLU-107/B Durandal Anti-Runway Weapon #Casspir Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle #"Puff the Magic Dragon" aircraft #Koevoet units #C4 explosives #Semtex explosives #Regulus II cruise missile #Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) #Collective farm #ITAR-TASS #Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti (KGB) #Stasi #The Economic Community of West African States #Narva Power Plants #Virgin Lands Campaign #Socialist planned cities #Socialist industrial cities #Organisational Bureau (Orgburo) #Securitate #ICBMs #British Rail Class 14 #Sulzer Type 2 #British Rail Class 24 #Ike #JFK #Gorby's phone #Luna E-1 No.1 #Harold Wilson #The rules of war #Turbo-Union RB199 aircraft turbofan jet engine #Heat sink #The "La Técnica" torture center #The 1950 United Kingdom general election #SSI small-scale integration Integrated circuit (1964-68) #TO-3\TO-66 power transistor packing unit shell #Soviet КТ819ГМ NPN power transistor packing unit shell #A Soviet MSI nMOS chip #Plessey SL201 integrated circuit #Philips TAA320 integrated circuit #555 timer IC #Soviet integrated circuit designation #Integrated circuits #Helwan HA-300 #Helios 1-s #Superpower #Viet Cong #North Vietnamese Army (NVA) #Thoriated magnesium #Fort Dix #West African Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Tactical Air Command #4751st Air Defense Squadron (Missile) #Communist Party of the Soviet Union #Komitet za dǎržavna sigurnost (CSS) #Cold War U-2 incident of 1960 #The Bay of Pigs Invasion #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #John F. Kennedy #Warsaw Pact #The Middle East #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #Biafra War #Virgin Lands Campaign #Tanks #Mutual Defense Assistance Act #Central Intelligence Agency #1968 student demonstrations in Belgrade #A political diorama #Culture #Singing Revolution #Dustoff crews #Memento Park (Hungary) #Culture #British railways and tramways from 1945 to 1990 #Secret service radio stations Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: Please read before editing. *''Do not copy time lines from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it, unless it is a odd and unconected page or a failed game. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Site news. *'We Imported 78 pages from http://biuld-a-new-world.wikia.com/. This was imported as a archive from a wiki some the users of this wiki created and then shut down. It is to be kept as a preserve and only edited by admins.' *Meet some of the Cold War leaders at Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917, A political diorama, Czechoslovakian leaders, American Presidents since 1913 and Soviet Social Apparatus.Trish pt7 (talk) 17:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) *The category Disasters has just been created!Oniontree1 (talk) 15:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) *The wiki has got 500 pages as of 23/03/2016!Trish pt7 (talk) 18:25, March 25, 2016 (UTC) *The side rail is back.Trish pt7 (talk) 17:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) *The categories Trainer aircraft and Trains and trams have just been created!Trish pt7 (talk) 17:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) *700 pages were reached a few days ago.Trish pt7 (talk) 17:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) * Clock and calendar Current time: Latest activity Copy right notice! *'IMPORTANT:' Several articles like, Three Mile Island accident, use Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia in either a modified or strait from Wikipedia format! *Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *Blog policy Also see *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game * Opinion poll Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? NATO crushes Warsaw Pact. NATO defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO just defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO stalemate/draw with Warsaw Pact. Warsaw Pact just defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact crushes NATO. The Arabs take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. China take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. The world is ruined and we all lose out in a nuked-out hell! Videos *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The USSR/USSR's Flag. Flag_of_Colombia.svg|The flag of Colombia. Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_Congo.svg|The flag of the Peoples' Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_the_Republic_of_the_Congo.svg|The flag of Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. HMS_Somerset_(F82).jpg|HMS Somerset at Cape Trafalgar in June of 2005. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A picture of the streets of Havana. Pluton 034.jpg|A French Pluton missile. Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Flag_of_Chad.svg|Chad's flag. Flag_of_UNITA.svg|U.N.I.T.A.'s flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Romanian_tanks_attack_during_Combined_Resolve_II_(14095508658).jpg|Romanian TR-85 M1 tanks 'attack' during the exercise Combined Resolve II. Usaf.Boeing_B-52.jpg|A B-52H from Barksdale AFB flying over the desert. Movimento_Popular_de_Libertação_de_Angola_(bandeira).svg|Flag of the M.P.L.A. Bloodhound SAM at the RAF Museum.jpg|A British Bloodhound SAM. Russian Air Force MiG-31 inflight Pichugin.jpg|A Soviet, now Russian MiG-31 fighter. Flag of Poland.svg|OTL offical and ATL variant flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|OTL variant and ATL offical flag and flag of the rebel Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The OTL and ATL communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of W. Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the OTL GDR and ALT 'renewed' GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical OTL Canadian flag and ATL variant flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Peru. 20th Fighter Wing F-100Ds, RAF Wethersfield.jpg|2 F-100Ds of the 79th Fighter Squadron, based at Woodbridge, but part of the 20th Tactical Fighter Wing, RAF Wethersfield Essex. FSO Polonez MR'78 militia front Poznan 2011.jpg|A Polish Polonez MR'78 made Police car. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The real life offical Icelandic flag and parallel world's alternate one. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate world's life Icelandic flag and parallel world's offical one. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Chimpanzee Ham in Biopack Couch - cropped.jpg|Ham the "Astrochimp". Mariner 10.jpg|The Mariner 10 satellite. Denmark_regions.png|The regions of Denmark as of 2015. Map-Africa_GNP.png|Nominal GDP per head for 1965 and 2015. GNP_European_nation_states.png|Nominal GDP (by PPP) per head for 1965 and 2015. F-106s_5th_FIS_over_Mt_Rushmore_1981.JPEG|ADC interceptors (Convair F-106A Delta Dart) near Mount Rushmore (lower right background). DN-ST-87-06219.JPEG|Left front view of a Spanish navy AV-8S Matador aircraft in 1 May 1977. 19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_-_Topol-M.jpg|19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_with_Topol-M missile launcher and missile. F-4B_VMFA-314_1968.jpg|thumb|A U.S. Marine F-4B Phantom II of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam, returns to Chu Lai airbase, South Vietnam, in September 1968.]] F-4B_VF-111_dropping_bombs_on_Vietnam.jpg|8 of 28 A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy McDonnell F-4B Phantom II of Fighter Squadron VF-111 Sundowners drops 227 kg Mk 82 bombs over Vietnam during 1971. VF-111 was assigned to Attack Carrier Air Wing 15 (CVW-15) aboard the aircraft carrier USS Coral Sea (CVA-43) for a deployment to Vietnam from 12 November 1971 to 17 July 1972. TOW_missile_Fort_Pickett.jpg|U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise at Fort Pickett, Va., on March 30, 1998. The Marines are attached to Bravo Company, Weapons Platoon, 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, Camp Lejeune, N.C. U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise. LE_Ciara.jpg|The Irish Navy ship, Coastal patrol vessel LE Ciara (P42), at Haulbowline on 29 March 2008. DN-ST-89-01531.jpg|A port quarter view of the Italian frigate ZEFFIRO (F 577) underway (sailing) in 1988. Flag of France.svg|Heroic France. Flag of the United States.png|American flag. Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff radio and handset.]] sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] .]] . of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam in September 1968.]] transistors.]] Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Home page